Taste Testing
by Double Calibur
Summary: A brief moment of vulnerability turns into a steamy session between new friends. Sonic/Tempest. In commemoration of Sonic Legacy Issue #2


"What about you, Sonic? What's your goal for the future?"

Sonic didn't waste any time in answering the question. That smile somehow curled even higher upon his peach muzzle, getting wider with a toothy display, emerald eyes fixed on the topaz ones before him.

"Future goal?" He started, as if regarding the question like it was rhetorical. "Don't have one." He answered, as if it was the most obvious reply he could have given. Tempest almost didn't believe him, having had to blink a few times to really process it.

"Huh?" It almost sounded kind of silly.

Sonic didn't miss a beat. "I've been a drifter my whole life." Arching his back up and out, he swung an arm behind his head, giving his shoulders a pop and his back a few cracks to stay loose, as if to drive home the point he was making. "Just hopping from one island to the next, seeing the sights, enjoying the chili dogs." That smile grew wider. "I'm satisfied just doing things my way."

For one incalculable second, the dolphin's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I see..."

Sonic looked off into the distance after that, the smile never leaving his face. How could he be so calm at a time like this? The reason eluded Tempest, but it didn't seem like it mattered much. From what little time she'd known of the blue hedgehog, she already had a greater idea of who he was as a person.

He was simple. Almost incredibly so.

But with that simplicity came an almost beautiful realization. He had a big heart and a carefree attitude that didn't dwell on the most recent past. He kept going. It didn't matter what happened, you just keep going. Sonic's whole life motto seemed to be; "it doesn't matter." Rain, sleet, snow, or hail, he kept going, seeing the world. Good, bad, indifferent? It didn't matter. Tempest found herself repeating this phrase over and over in her head, not in a typically nihilistc manner, but one of positivity in forging onward. It sounded weird as hell, but it made sense in the context of Sonic.

It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to assume it only worked for him too. Not that he didn't have other things going for him besides some bizarre life philosophy. He was rather easy on the eyes... She didn't think it would be much of a crime to admire his frame while he was preoccupied with a Flicky in a nearby tree.

Attentive orange eyes scanned over Sonic's form, drinking in the details. Windswept cobalt fur lain a certain way from running for so long, blown back and giving him such a streamlined look, it was almost hard to believe he wasn't born running. Although for all she knew, he probably did. He didn't seem like your average mobian.

From what little she felt of his actual body when being carried earlier from their spat with that aggressive lava wave, he was a bit stringy in the muscles department, but what there was made way for taut sinew and flesh, formed together in a cohesive lean mean speed machine. He didn't look very strong, but the way he easily smashed the stone wall was evidence to the contrary.

Her mind started to wander just as her eyes did, sliding down that sloping, broad chest. While his fur seemed to be wild like the rest of his appearance, the two-tone combo of peach and cobalt did him a lot of favors. It was such an odd colar as well. Colorful mobians weren't rare by any means, but never had she heard of a blue hedgehog. What an oddity.

Tempest found herself gulping inaudibly when she got to Sonic's legs. His upper arms weren't anything to write home about, but... his legs were a different story. It was subtle, too. The vibrant blue fur hid most of it, but the hint of a powerful set of muscles lined underneath, almost rippling with every movement, her impression being even the slightest touch would send a powerful coil into a kickback.

"Tempest?" The dolphin was broken out of her reverie at the sound of her name over the crackling fire, looking up at Sonic's perplexed visage. With her gaze locked to his, he pointed at her general direction. "You're biting your lip. Something buggin' you?" With mouth slightly agape, she closed it before she looked anymore slack-jawed than she was, with a faint, rosy blush brushing across her nose.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking a lot." Amongst other things. Sonic didn't think much of it, shrugging his shoulders, as he rolled one arm to work out any stillness lingering within. "Well! That's enough rest for me, thanks for the grub." Caught off-guard just a little. the dolphin girl shot him a surprised, questioning look. "Ready to get back onto the road?"

She almost said yes, with both hands raised up in an amused, bewildered smile. Scratching the side of her cheek, she could only regard him with a disbelieving stare. "Are you for real? You hurt your arm pretty bad, and eating a few wild berries for like an hour doesnt consist of rest. We've been running for what seems like all day."

For not the first time that day, Sonic fixed her with a wrinkled pout, looking more like a child with the way he furrowed his brow. "You don't gotta be a spoilsport. I ain't used to staying in one place for more than an hour or two unless I'm sleeping." It showed. Puffing out a cheek, Tempest huffed, before standing up, circling around the fire to take a seat beside the blue hedgehog, his gaze held steady as he watched her.

"I know you want to get moving right away, but you seriously need to consider resting longer if you don't want any breaks later." With the way his body language spoke, Sonic seemed tensed, unhappy with what he was being told, but not angry. Disappointed sure, but he looked at Tempest again, objecting. "What're you, my mom?"

Tempest tried to ignore the vivid mental image crashing into her brain. She failed spectacularly and only ended up looking embarassed to Sonic, who laughed at her red cheeks. "I'm serious!" She repeated, lightly thwacking his leg with her palm. That same palm that laid itself upon his strong, worked thigh. It was Sonic's turn to act affronted.

"Why do you care so much anyways? I do things on my own terms, I told you." Tempest shook her head, countenance serious in a way Sonic couldn't reliably describe. "Doesn't that mean someone has to rein you in sometimes, then?" She countered back. Sonic hadn't seriously thought about anyone caring for him before. Unless they were his parents. But that was a long, long time ago, a memory he'd blocked out and almost dug back up had Tempest not settled her free hand upon his warm cheek, snapping him back into a frozen state, green eyes peered into orange-like ones. When did she get so close?...

Tempest seemed to realize as well, because she pulled away almost as immediately as it happened. Sonic found himself missing the sudden absence when she pulled away. "You say you take in the sights, but how can you do that if you don't stop to smell the flowers?" She was looking away as she said that, off into some treetop, arms crossed under her bosom, legs one over the other. It was corny, but she was right. She wouldn't admit this out loud, but she really liked their back and forth argument. It was a refreshing change of pace to have someone who could regularly match you in petty banter.

"I guess it is getting late. Who knows what kind of things are out there in the dark?"

The twilight dusk settled behind the canopy of trees on their position, turning the small clearing into a peaceful, solitary post under the stars, against the encroaching dark. Sonic wasn't totally happy with this turn of events, but if the way he seemed to stiffen up again was any indication, he was beginning to feel the drawl of fatigue sneak up on him. Chalk it to womens intuition since Tempest apparently saw this coming a mile away.

Nightfall came soon after that, with the duo sitting beside eachother, making stupid jokes and chucking pebbles into the fire. The dolphin had a slight snort to her laugh that Sonic couldn't help but find cute. Her staunch denial of such a trait made the hedgehog snicker, which in turn made her chuckle too. That laugh was infectious, she had to admit. He wasn't just all good looks; he seemed really down to earth. Mom would probably love him if he weren't a hedgehog. Realizing this, she half-groaned, half-laughed, covering her face in her hands.

Sonic made a tiny 'snrk' at that. "It wasn't that funny." Though with the tinge of mirth to his voice dictated otherwise, she waved both her hands, wiping a tear from her eye. "No, no. It's just- remember when I told you about my home, sorta? Gosh they would be so conflicted."

Sonic, intrigued, rose a brow as he popped another berry and chucked another pebble. "About what? Gonna take me home to meet the parents?" Tempest outright chortled at the idea, losing her composure for a brief moment. "Should I dress like a dapper gentleman for Mister and Missus Dolphin?"  
"Oh, if only. Then I could play up that rebellious teen phase they seem to think I'm stuck in for wanting to see the world." Sonic let out a mild deflating noise upon hearing that, shaking his head. "Some people just don't get it. You and me are like two peas in a pod, we at least get eachother." Tempest could have been mistaken, but she could have sworn there was a tinge of sadness in that statement.

It was gone as soon as it came however, and Sonic flicked a pebble lazily toward the campfire. Tempest, coming down from her laughing fit, felt a sweep of melancholy wash over her chest. Looking over to Sonic, who seemed unperturbed, then down to their hands, perilously close to eachother.

"Sonic?" She chanced, keeping her gaze focused on his digits. "Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

His fingers twitched, ever so slightly. His index finger suddenly starting tapping against the grass, drowned out by the mild cracking of their fire in front of them.  
The question hung in the air as the silence around them became pregnant and for what seemed like an eternity, Tempest grew worried that she broached a subject she shouldn't have.

Sonic made a non-commital shrug, corner of his mouth quirking into a grimace. "...I don't think so." Not only did he take way too long to answer, but it sounded more of a question to himself than an answer to her. A deflection came in the shape of a similar question, repeating the phrase back to her, moving the spotlight off him. Whatever was buried beneath the cheery exterior of Sonic The Hedgehog was something else entirely, who seemingly wanted to know the answer as much as she did him.

"I was, for a while." She said, slowly, finding the shaky ground those words were structured on. "But I think I can say I'm not, at the moment. At least, not when I'm with you."  
"Are you sure you're not made of cheese, Ms. Fondu?" Another deflection, but one that made her laugh. It was evident that Sonic dealt with any nervous feelings by relentlessly cracking jokes, and she had to wonder if he was mildly nervous all the time or if this was just a quirk of his.  
"You'd know if it was made out of cheese, wouldn't you, chillidog boy?" She made a mock offended gesture, flicking one of his fingers with hers. "I'm just comfortable around you, dude." A soft smile graced Sonics muzzle. "Which, I guess should be natural since you look all cuddly and soft too."

Now it was Sonics turn to act offended, faking a gasp. "Miss Tempest! I'm hurt! I'm all rough spikes and quills if you haven't noticed."  
Tempest let a smirk creep onto her snout. "Not the front of you, Mister Needlemouse." Sonic went to object, holding up a finger to set her straight, but came up with nothing and stuck his tongue out instead.

"Yeah well how do you know?"  
"I don't. Wanna prove me wrong?"  
"I never back down from a challenge."

That quick exchange resulted in Tempest- not the last time that night- letting her eyes roam across the front of the hedgehogs body. Sonic only realized too late what that meant, but backing out now would make him look like a nervous coward and he was anything but. Tempest almost couldn't believe the sudden turn of events, with her objective almost strewn out before her in a fuzzy buffet in the shape of an attractive boy.

Reaching out, she took to that moment to meet his gaze, silently asking for permission. Sonic's cheeks had a rosy complexion, mouth pursed in curiousity and giving a single nod. He didn't know what was gonna happen, but his interest was peaked. Setting a hand onto his belly, she felt around the taut musculature, pressing down slightly on the soft coat beneath her. Being a water based mobian, she didn't ever get the chance to really know what fur felt like. Ditto for Sonic, who was never exactly a touchy person, but found his mind strangely silent when he asked himself if he minded this at all.

He didn't.

Flexing her fingers across the surface, she let the tips card through those soft peach plains, palm smoothing out portions of unkempt fuzz. It wasn't an unpleasent feeling, but it was weird for sure. He'd never been touched there by anyone else, and the way his skin tingled with the roots being shaken up sent a shiver up his spine, causing him to shake just a bit. It felt REALLY good. Sonic's blush only grew with intensity.

Tempest was practically mesmorized with how it felt. Fascinated by the thicket of peach, her palm swept back and forth, giving Sonic his first ever belly rub. Sonic was having a grand old time, with how his leg twitched just a tiny bit every other stroke of her palm. More and more arcs shot up his back, with Sonic having to resort to biting his lip because he'll be damned before he does anything like moan.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden intrusion of Tempest's face burying itself in his chest. The sheer lack of any distance between made the breath hitch in his throat not from the impact, but the sudden warmth spreading through his torso. He was about to ask what was wrong, but the telltale sign of her nose nuzzling back and forth shut him up entirely. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he went to go move her off, but found a lack of strength met him instead.

Tempest, for the most part, was in heaven. Sonic's chest being this soft and warm wasn't something she was prepared for, and taking that sudden plunge across the line meant a lot of things for the both of them, but for now, for her, it was nothing more than morbid curiousity, and she just had to have more.

Sonic wasn't a stranger to adult things. He just thought they weren't worth his time. The irony of having a cute girl essentially motorboating his chest at a slightly-faster-than-a-snails-pace wasn't lost on him, but he couldn't deny it felt amazing. Her body leaned into his further, with her form basically climbing on his at an angle, leaning into his embrace more naturally than thought possible, bosom pressing into his belly. Her hands were idle, but devious with intent, coming up from under to feel the space where blue and peach met, squeezing where her fingers could reach.

Pressure built steadily within the hedgehog's gut. This was an entirely new feeling he'd never felt and he was liable to get himself lost in it before he could even get his bearings. Tempest figured it must have been good on some level if the way Sonic squirmed without fighting back was his way of telling her. Even so, she closed her eyes, taking a deep inhale of his scent. It was masked by their distance and the smoky fire, but now she could smell it all. Environments he'd rushed past on his endless journey, mixing together into something spicy, but not unpleasent. He smelt faintly of cinnamon with a dot of vanilla. She didn't know what it was exactly, yet it was the best way to describe it. It was a clean scent, and one she very much liked. Having been surrounded by seafoam and salt water, it was an inviting change, and she needed more.

Yet, Sonic's body stirred under her thoughtful hands. Heat began pooling around his lower legs. He was sure he was becoming aroused, now. It was the only explanation for why his loins suddenly ached, begging for attention from the ready and willing female giving him an extensive inspection with her face.

Tempest didn't know what overcame her, or where the willingness to veer down such a steamy and intimate path came from, but she wasn't arguing with the results. Her face was on fire, that she was sure of. When Sonic's hand came gently down upon her head, she could only oblige with the light pushing down his front, letting her soft lips drag themselves into a steady descent, from the top of his chest, to his belly, trailing chaste, slow kisses with every inch that came with the travel below, with something hard and impossibly hot dragging itself up her own chest, brushing past it and into view.

His manhood, standing at attention, visibly throbbing with need. It stood fully erect, eager to be serviced. Licking her lips, pressed her nose upon it, prodding the member with desire. Tilting her head, Tempest let her mouth slide along the side, trailing to the base, nose pressing into Sonic's groin. It was even warmer down here, with Sonic's own lust mounting rapidly. She took her time with getting to know the intricacies of his cock, placing kisses along where she could see small veins dotted along the surface, to the uncut head, foreskin wrapped tightly around the crown. She pushed boundaries, as her mouth placed a slow, gentle smooch to the tip.

Sonic couldn't hold it back anymore, letting out a strangled moan in the midst of it all. His mind was fuzzy. All he knew was he wanted more. All Tempest knew was she wanted to taste Sonic. So she took it.

Those soft, alabastor lips slipped around the very tip of his cock. While Tempest's hands had never stopped rubbing Sonic wherever she could reach, she needed a leg-up to really get the blue boy going. Reaching down, her fingers wrapped around his pulsating length, pulling back on it to slide the foreskin off the sensitive head. A bead of precum had formed at the tip, dropping onto her tongue when her lips fully engulfed the crown, letting her tongue press into the underside, getting a feel for the texture and the flesh. Her wet maw slid further down, taking the whle head in. Sonic's foreskin tried to roll back, completely unused to the attention it was being given, only for her tongue to swill around the crown, dragging itself around its circumfrence once, twice and two more times.

Tempest closed her eyes as she went down, beginning to bob her head up and down on Sonic's cock, tasting more and more of him. It was almost intoxicating. Sonic lounged on the wooden log he'd called a seat for the last few hours, body slouching with every little ministration Tempest had given him. She didn't seem like the type to sleep around, but he wasn't about to take for granted this stunning display of sexual attraction they seemingly felt for eachother. He took it in stride, just like he did everything else in life. Might as well enjoy the ride.

Tempest certainly was. Her pace had quickened in the space of a minute, lips having wettened Sonic's member sufficiently to the point her lips easily took him in and out, in and out, tongue grinding along the underside every time. She had no boundaries now, and she displayed this by taking him to his base, the tip rubbing against the back of her throat. She almost gagged, but managed to keep steady as the length entered her throat, deep throating Sonic in a raunchy, bold display of sub-dominance.

Sonic wasn't used to this at all. He had hissed and grit his teeth from the intense pleasure shooting through his body, both hands now placed upon the dolphins head. Her throat felt warm, wet, and tight, and while he'd never had sex before, he could almost imagine it was similar.

Then Tempest swallowed.

Sonic's throbbing, leaky shaft was in her throat in almost it's entirety by that point. With her throat contracting and squeezing his manhood, he began to groan out loud. The pressure from his gut had only been mounting, and it had reached its peak, with climax fast approaching Sonic wasn't ready for the sudden, powerful orgasm ripping through him, throwing his head back as strangled cries echoed into the surrounding forest.

This being his first real orgasm, he had quite the load to feed Tempest. Thick strand after strand shot into her awaiting mouth. Soft, yet audible spurts signifying the end, with the dolphin swallowing every strand that had shot out of him and into her. It was warm, plentiful and undeniably sticky. She'd been secretly glad it had been in her mouth and not on her face. She'd never be able to explain that one away if they managed to meet anyone in the wilderness.

It took Tempest a moment to make sure she had liberally cleaned Sonic's dick of any leftover residue. When she was finally sure, the dolphin pulled off his cock with a wet pop, propping herself on her elbows before she wiped her mouth, getting rid of any excess drool that'd fallen past.

Opening her eyes to regard Sonic, he'd looked utterly exhausted, panting, red in the face and slightly sweaty. A self-satisified grin worked its way onto Tempest's snout, with no less of a blush than Sonic sported, folding her hands together and endlessly pleased with herself. Opening one of his squinted eyes, he let out a throaty chuckle. "Geez, I guess to be a chef you really oughta get a taste for things."

She smacked his leg. "Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it." Her tone betrayed her words. With a shaky hand, he pointed at her, steadily regaining his dignity. "What about you?" Sitting up, he gestured to Tempest's lower region, pointing out a large wet patch that had formed at the crotch, right between her legs. "O-oh. Uh." Her response floundered, gazing at the embarassing inclusion. She'd been so into sucking off Sonic she'd neglected to consider her own body.

"How about I return the favor?"  
Looking back at Sonic, she didn't say anything at first, merely stepping closer, while both of her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her purple shorts hugging her waist and thighs, sliding them down her curved hips.

"You'd better!" 


End file.
